Harry de A à Z
by alicja21
Summary: Vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet. Vingt-six moments de la vie d'Harry Potter. Recueil en Drabbles.
1. Chaptitre 1 A comme Attrapeur

**Pour commencer voici le A comme A Attrapeur bonne lecture!**

Attrapeur…voilà ce que j'étais pour l'équipe de Gryffondor j'avais pour mission d'attraper comme le nom l'indique le Vif d'or lors d'un match de Quidditch bien avant l'équipe adverse !

J'aimais cette sensation de voler c'était le seul moment ou je me sentais libre, libre comme l'air avant de descendre en piqué pour me saisir de cette minuscule balle qui nous assurait la victoire sous les tonnèrent d'applaudissements des spectateurs.

Sans oublier la tête de Malefoy lorsque nous avions remportée la coupe de Quidditch grâce à cela un vrai régale !

**Une petite review ? Quelqu'un a une idée pour la lettre B ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 B comme Balai

Aaahh mon premier vol sur un balai un moment intense qui ne s'oublie pas ! Mon Numbus 2000…lui et moi nous ne faisions qu'un, quand j'étais dans les airs sur un balai je ne pensais à rien ni aux Mangemorts pas même à Voldemort ! Personne ne pouvait m'enlever la joie que je ressentais même les Détraqueurs.

J'avais envie de crier au monde entier mon bonheur, je riais tout en faisant des accélérations je survolais le stade de Quidditch en voyant Ron et Hermione me faire des signes de la main. J'aimais ressentir les vibrations de mon balai, le vent fouettait mon visage, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer sous les effets de l'excitation. Sans parler de Mon Eclair de Feu un vrai petit bijou !

**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi ça me donne envie :p **


	3. Chapitre 3 C comme Cicatrice

Voici ce qui me rend si différent des autres une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, bien que n'ayant vraiment aucun souvenir elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de célèbre dans le Monde des Sorciers. Le responsable de tout ceci n'est autre que Voldemort ou celui Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer- Le-Nom.

Il m'a marqué comme étant son égal, cette cicatrice signifie tout je suis L'Elu celui qui vaincra le mal, dire qu'une toute petite chose peut faire de vous quelqu'un de grand pour moi c'était cette marque que j'avais sur le front comme Malefoy l'avait sur son avant-bras droit…

**J'aime beaucoup celui-là pas vous ?**


	4. Chapter 4 D comme Dobby

**Et non pas Dumbledore :p**

Dobby…un Elfe à qui je dois beaucoup…notamment, chez les Malefoy s'il n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui Voldemort m'aurait probablement tué ainsi que mes amis Ron et Hermione et adieu la chasse aux Horcruxes !

Même si je risquais ma vie quand il était dans les parages que se soit pendant le Match de Quidditch ou avec la voiture volante Dobby était un ami sur qui je pouvais toujours compter malgré tout et il me le rendait bien, à tel point qu'Hermione se prit d'amitié pour les Elfes de Maison au grand désespoir de mon ami Ron.

**Alors ?**


	5. Chapter 5 E comme Epouvantard

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier la première fois que j'avais fait face à un Epouvantard c'était…effrayant et frustrant à la fois tous les élèves connaissaient ma peur la plus profonde celle des Détraqueurs… pourtant, je n'étais pas le seul à posséder ce sentiment là mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'entendais sans cesse ma mère hurler, dire que Ron avait réussi à vaincre sa peur des araignées avec peine certes, mais il avait fait face alors que moi…j'étais comme tétanisé devant, impossible de bouger, je regardais la créature s'avancer vers moi avant de perdre connaissance.

**Petite devinette F comme ?**


	6. Chapter 6 F comme Fiole

**Et oui Fiole !**

Une fiole de Félix Félicis voilà ce que j'avais gagné avec le professeur Slugorn lors du premier cours des Potions en sixième année. Evidemment, Hermione voyait ça d'un mauvais œil…en temps normal il est vrai que je suis un Troll dans cette matière pour reprendre les propos de quelqu'un que je connais.

Mais je dois dire que cette minuscule fiole m'a rendue un énorme service car sans elle je n'aurais sûrement pas eu le souvenir tant convoité par Dumbledore lui-même. Je peux donc dire qu'elle m'a bien été précieuse, et dire que mon amie pensait que j'en avais fait usage pendant le Match de Quidditch pour Ron quel ironie ! C'est strictement interdit d'ailleurs, j'en ris encore s'il savait…

**J'aime bien celui-là d'ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec Harry si Ron savait :p **


	7. Chapter 7 G comme Gryffondor

**J'avoue qu'au début je pensais à Ginny.**

Gryffondor ! Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand j'entendis que je n'allais pas à Serpentard ! Lors de mon arrivé à Poudlard, Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Ce mot résonnait à mes oreilles comme une victoire.

J'étais un Rouge et Or comme Ron et Hermione j'avais enfin une maison ou je me sentais chez moi ici à Poudlard et dans La Salle Commune de Godric Gryffondor symbole de courage et de fierté tel un lion rougissant en liberté. Gryffondor… la maison qui remporta la coupe en fin d'année et j'en faisais parti c'était pour moi un bonheur immense de savourer notre succès.

**Sympa celui-là non ?**


	8. Chapter 8 H comme Hedwige

Hedwige…ma chouette des neiges et aussi une des premières à me tenir compagnie chez les Dursley, ça me fait du bien de ne plus me sentir seul bien que mon oncle et ma tante ne tolèrent pas d'animaux sous prétexte que je pourrais envoyer des courriers à mes petits amis bizarres pour reprendre le terme.

Hedwige…heureusement, que tu es là ça me permet de tenir le coup durant les vacances scolaires en attendant impatiemment le retour à Poudlard ou je pourrais enfin te libérer de ta prison et ainsi observer ton vole majestueux et gracieux à la fois.

**Mimi non ? J'aime beaucoup Hedwige.**


	9. Chapter 9 I comme Indésirable

**Voilà pour I**

Indésirable…voilà comment j'étais considéré dans le monde sorcier, moi L'Elu j'étais vu maintenant comme l'ennemi public N°1 c'est ce que disait les affiches alors que le sort de notre monde reposait entièrement sur mes épaules !

Tandis, qu'Hermione était la deuxième et pour finir Ron, nos têtes étaient mises à prix ! Partout ou nous allons, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne pas même à nos propres amis, guettant la moindre chose anormale, toujours sur le qui-vive. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal tournant en rond dans sa cage attendant le coup de grâce, je n'avais qu'une hâte que tout cela cesse !

**J'adore celui-là !**


	10. Chapter 10 J comme James

**Evidemment, le père d'Harry.**

James…mon père à entendre mon entourage je lui ressemble beaucoup aussi bien physiquement que pour ce qui est de ne pas respecter le règlement à Poudlard. Je ne puis que m'en sentir flatté malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire.

Je suis Attrapeur comme lui l'a été avant moi dans l'équipe de Quidditch, j'ai également le même Patronus un cerf, les cheveux en bataille à tel point que ma tante Pétunia abandonna la partie pour me les remettre convenablement tous les matins bien avant que je n'apprenne ma…particularité celle d'être un sorcier. Sans oublier que nous détestions tous les deux la même personne ! Severus Rogue ! Que voulez-vous ? Tel père, tel fils !

**Pauvre Rogue… :p J'aime particulièrement la fin =D**


	11. Chapter 11 K comme Kreattur

**Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal pour ce Drabble.**

S'il y a bien une créature en qui je n'ai pas confiance c'est Kreattur… un Elfe de Maison ayant vécu au 12, square Grimmaurd en servant la famille Black, bien que Sirius le déteste. Méprisant les Moldus et Les Sangs De Bourbes il n'a de yeux que pour les Sangs-Purs.

Ayant servit Voldemort par le passé pour cacher un Horcruxe le médaillon de Regulus alors que celui-ci lui donna l'ordre de le détruire mais malencontreusement, il échoua. Hermione se prit alors de compassion pour lui, prétextant qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une victime parmi tant d'autres.

**Alors vous aimez ?**


	12. Chapter 12 L comme Lily

**S'il y a James forcément il y a Lily.**

Lily…ma mère la seule chose que j'avais d'elle c'était ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. D'ailleurs, Rogue me haïssait à cause de cela…dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il détestait James il avait eu Lily, sa Lily ! Qu'il chérissait tant, Rogue était amoureux et s'il me protégeait c'était par amour pour elle.

Lily jolie, Lily mon petit colibri c'est ainsi que mon père la surnommait durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard mais pour Rogue dans le fond de son cœur elle n'était qu'à lui ! Rien qu'à lui !

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	13. Chapter 13 M comme Malefoy

**Voilà Malefoy :p**

S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je déteste après Rogue c'est Malefoy ! Toujours à se pavaner devant les autres sous prétexte qu'il est riche ! Venant d'une famille de Sang-Pur, d'une arrogance sans limite ! Avec ses deux acolytes.

Ça a vraiment le don de m'exaspérer au plus au point, ce croyant au dessus des autres et traitant les plus faibles comme des moins que rien, comme les Moldus. Notamment, mon amie Hermione en l'appelant « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Mais la roue tourne Drago Malefoy ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! La patience est une vertu.


	14. Chapter 14 N comme Nargole

Nargole…je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui utilise ce mot Luna, une fille un peu simplette. La première fois que je l'avais entendu c'était après notre séance avec l'AD dans la Salle Sur Demande au moment de Noël. J'étais juste en dessous du gui quand elle me mit en garde en me voyant me reculer, me disant que j'ai raison de me méfier car c'est souvent infesté de Nargoles.

Bien que cela sorte de son imagination un peu…loufoque je ne peux m'empêcher malgré tout de me dire qu'est-ce que c'est des Nargoles ? Mais ça personne ne le sait à part Luna elle-même.

**Un peu loufoque ce Drabble =D**


	15. Chapter 15 O comme Ombrage

**Inévitable pour le O.**

Ombrage…sûrement, la pire chose qui soit arrivée depuis mon existence de sorcier. Ce n'était pas une femme mais un monstre, un tyran ! N'ayant aucun cœur pour personne, un vrai Dragon ! Dire que le Ministère emploi des gens de son espèce…prenant un malin plaisir de faire souffrir des innocents en infligeant des punitions non-conformes au règlement de l'école !

Quelle joie d'être enfin débarrassée d'elle dans La Forêt Interdite quand les Centaures s'emparèrent de sa personne grâce au coup de maître d'Hermione rien que pour cela je l'aurais volontiers embrassé !

**Mdr ! Pauvre Ombrage j'aime bien ce Drabble pas vous ? =D**


	16. Chapter 16 P comme Potter

Potter…Potter…Potter ! J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois ou je peux entendre mon nom durant une seule journée…Potter par-ci Potter par-là, sans oublier les « Saint Potter ».Merci Rogue et Malefoy ils se sont donné le mot. Enfin…ça prouve que la mémoire fonctionne bien. Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire de ce côté-là.

Mais comment oublier le soir ou j'avais cru apercevoir le rat de Ron dans les couloirs avec la carte des Maraudeurs quand Rogue m'avait intercepté disant d'une réplique cinglante comme à son habitude « vous êtes comme votre père il se pavanait dans le château ! ». Il ne s'en remettra donc jamais ? A croire que non…je suis peut-être un Potter mais j'en suis fort aise !

**C'est vrai que ça doit être chiant…en y repensant.**


	17. Chapter 17 Q comme Quirrell

**Et voici Quirrell ! **

Quirrell…qui aurait pu deviner que c'était lui derrière toutes ces manigances ? Le Troll dans les cachots, le match de Quidditch, le massacre des Licornes dans la Forêt interdite sans oublier le vol de la Pierre philosophale? Personne…dire que j'avais accusé à tort le professeur Rogue.

Portant un turban violet pour dissimuler son hôte qui n'était autre que Voldemort ! Heureusement, que mes amis et moi-même déjouâmes ses plans pour protéger la Pierre philosophale…Quirrell fut alors anéanti par l'amour de ma mère et Voldemort une nouvelle fois détruit !


	18. Chapter 18 R comme Rogue

**Inévitable ! **

Rogue…je ne sais pas comment je dois le considérer traitre ? Ami ? Puisque par le passé il était lié à Voldemort ce n'est qu'en apprenant le décès de ma mère que Rogue s'est rangé du bon côté.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me décider si je dois lui pardonner ou non, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? C'est la question que je n'arrête pas de me poser à son sujet… même si Dumbledore lui fait confiance moi je suis indécis. Comment faire confiance à un homme qui vous déteste ? Il a beau être désormais, le bras droit d'Albus son passé d'ancien Mangemort finira par le rattraper…


	19. Chapter 19 S comme Sirius

Sirius…mon parrain. Te perdre pour moi a été comme une déchirure lors de la bataille du Département des mystères, au ministère de la Magie …je maudis cette Bellatrix Lestrange ! Par sa faute, jamais plus je ne te verrais gambader sous ta forme d'Animagus. Au quartier général de L'Ordre du Phénix ça ne sera plus jamais pareil sans toi…

Sirius…tu aurais pu être le Gardien Secret de mes parents…malheureusement, se fut Peter… le traitre ! Et par sa faute tu te retrouvas enfermé à Azkhaban…et aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là…Patmol, c'est ainsi que tu te faisais appeler jamais je ne t'oublierais !

**Touchant non ?**


	20. Chapter 20 T comme Troll

Troll…voilà ce que j'étais en cours des Potions d'ailleurs, Rogue ne se lassait pas de le répéter à chaque copie rendue en ajoutant sa phrase « même un Troll aurait mieux réussi que vous ! » Dans ce cas pourquoi il ne le fait pas à ma place ?

Sans oublier la grosse frayeur que nous avions eu Ron et moi en entrant dans les toilettes des filles, pour sauver Hermione qui était tétanisée en voyant la créature devant elle. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un Troll pouvait être aussi…immense quand je fus sur ses épaules pour détourner son attention, en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber. Cela dit c'est vrai on ne peut être qu'un Troll pour avoir tenté ce genre d'expérience…

**No comment =D **


	21. Chapter 21 U comme Utile

Utile…voilà ce que j'étais pour le monde sorcier surtout pour Voldemort ! Pour lui je n'étais qu'un vulgaire instrument…je lui étais utile notamment, pour sa renaissance ou au Département des mystères, au ministère de la Magie il avait besoin de moi pour prendre une prophétie…

Je me sentais utile à mon arrivé à Poudlard. Je l'étais pour mes amis Ron et Hermione, je ne me sentais plus comme étant une personne avançant sans but, le sentiment que j'avais chez les Dursley. Enfin j'existais ! Bien sûr on avait besoin de moi pour combattre mais à mes yeux ce n'était pas le plus important c'était le fait d'être utile ! Pour quelqu'un ! Pour Ginny ! Pour ceux qui m'aimaient !

**J'aime beaucoup celui-là !**


	22. Chapter 22 V comme Voldemort

**Et oui Voldemort ! Facile à trouver !**

Voldemort…celui à qui je dois cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Vous-Savez-Qui,Tu-Sais-Qui, toutes ces appellations on tendance à m'exaspérer ! Personne n'ose dire son NOM ! Pourtant, moi je le dis à voix haute Voldemort ! Voldemort ! VOLDEMORT !

Voldemort ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtrier ! Assassinant des gens sans aucune gêne ni remord comme mes parents…le jour viendra ou nous, nous ferons face il n'y aura plus d'Horcruxes. Voldemort se faisant passer pour le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps alors qu'il s'agit en réalité de Dumbledore ! N'existera plus il sera anéanti de ma propre main ! Puisque aucun de nous ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit !


	23. Chapter 23 W comme Wingardium Leviosa

**Pas facile…**

Wingardium Leviosa…le sortilège qui a eu le don d'exaspérer ce pauvre Ron, puisque Hermione était la seule à l'avoir réussi en cours avec le professeur Flitwick… de ce fait ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à un certain soir. En n'oubliant pas Neville Londubat qui réussi à mettre le feu à la plume…

Le Wingardium Leviosa eu en effet, été très utile surtout contre un Troll en colère. Ron suivant les recommandations d'Hermione se servit de cette incantation pour lui sauver la vie ce qui eut pour résultat de l'assommer.

**X comme ?**


	24. Chapter 24 X comme Xenophilius Lovegood

**Voilà le père de Luna**

Xenophilius Lovegood…le père de Luna rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur. Faisant partie des personnes m'ayant soutenu quand j'affirmais que Voldemort était de retour alors que beaucoup prétendait le contraire lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard…

Xenophilius Lovegood l'homme qui failli me livrer de peu aux Mangemorts du fait que Luna fut prisonnière… bien que je ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. N'importe quel père aurait peur pour sa fille, à ce moment là ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil heureusement, que j'avais la cape de mon père !

**Y comme ?**


	25. Chapter 25 Y comme Yeux

**Et oui les yeux ! En même temps c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.**

Yeux…la seule chose que Rogue aimait chez moi les yeux…les yeux de Lily, vert émeraude. Quand il me regardait c'était elle qu'il voyait, les souvenirs ressurgissaient…

Le nombre de fois ou je pouvais entendre « vous avez les yeux de votre mère… » C'était quelque chose d'émouvant et triste à la fois.

J'avais un pincement au cœur de savoir que je n'avais que les yeux de ma mère rien d'autre…tout le reste appartenait à mon père. Au point que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde se souvenait de Lily seulement, à travers mes yeux et non pour ce qu'elle était…

**Très triste je trouve...quelqu'un a une idée pour Z ? :p **


	26. Chapter 26 Z comme Zizanie

**Pour finir en beauté voilà la Zizanie :p**

Zizanie…voilà comment était la relation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée ou personne ne semer la zizanie entre ces deux maisons…à telle point que cela se terminait plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie.

A commencer par Malefoy, il adorait semer le trouble il suffit de voir la fois ou il avait tenté de me provoquer avant que Maugrey ne le transforme en fouine ! Quel beau souvenir ! Ou encore avec Ron qui en défendant Hermione se mit à crasher des limaces. Sans oublier la fois ou Fred et Georges Weasley avait fait sensation dans La Grande Salle en faisant exploser des pétards pour mettre la zizanie et ainsi mettre Dolores Ombrage dans une situation quelque peu…hystérique.

**Terminus ! Alors vous aimez ? A bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! **

**PS : Quels sont vos Drabbles favoris ?**


End file.
